


Together by Fate, Broken by Heart

by Bethyl



Category: Beth Greene/ Daryl Dixon Maggie Greene/ Glenn Rhee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethyl/pseuds/Bethyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the group splits up, Beth finds comfort in Daryl's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shall we walk amoung

As Daryl, Beth, Maggie, and Glenn ran from the prison after the attack, the small group couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to them? Or if they were ever going to make it? As the group gathered supplies from an old abandoned car, Maggie and Beth gathered things like old tin cans and things to help with an alarm system to alert the four if there was ever a threat near by, while Glenn and Daryl gathered things to eat or use to eat, the four had left the grave and kept alert in case of nearby walkers. 

The next day as Daryl went out hunting with Glenn to find food and bring it back to the camp, "Hey, can I ask you a question?", Glenn asked breaking the silence between them," What kind of question?", Daryl asked looking at Glenn, "I was wonderin' bout Beth, she is so fragile and she won't survive without us, and I was wonderin' if you could maybe teach her somethings to, you know, help her and all", Glenn asked looking down to his feet then back to where the camp was," S' nothin' to teach her, she got the memo when this shit happened, she'll be fine", Daryl said with a look that said "Stop sayin she wont survive". 

Back at the camp Beth and Maggie were working there way to getting a fire started. "I'll be right back gonna go and set up some more tin cans", Beth said breaking the silence "You take you're knife with you", Maggie demamnded "Ok, mom", Beth whispered as she turned around walking away from Maggie and the camp. As Beth approached a steep hill, she look to the bottom and saw a walker devouring a deer that looked to be what Daryl had taken his time to kill, suddenly the ground beneath her feet gave out and she let out a scream as loud as her vocal cords could handle, meanwhile back at camp the boys came running back into camp with startled looks on their faces, "What's wrong?", Maggie asked "It's Beth! We heard her scream! Where is she?!", Glenn said out of breath, "Last time I saw her she was going north to set up more tin cans", Maggie said with tears coming down her cheeks "Shhh... Shh... She will be fine," Glenn cooed softly, "I'll go look for er', stay here", Daryl said.

As Daryl slowly walked towards a hill and looked down into the steep canyon, down the steep hill, Daryl saw Beth unconscious at the bottom with a walker only feet away from here, "Beth!", he yelled looking down the hill, As Daryl slowly started sliding down the hill, Daryl halted to a stop and pulled his knife from his sheath and approached the walker ready to kill it, just then another walker started coming out, and one after the other, a heard started to form, "Shit!", Daryl said to himself, as Daryl picked Beth up and cradled her as he started searching for the closed and safest exit out of the death trap, he saw Beth's hand was cut open. As Daryl carried Beth to an open exit, he came upon Merle, his asshole of a brother, "Well looky hear, looks like my baby brother finaly picked up a girl", as Merle eyed the young blonde "Holy Shit!", Daryl cursed.

As Daryl slowly put Beth down on the ground, he examined the cut on Beth's hand. "Merle, got any water or somethin so I can clean the cut to help it from gettin infected?", Daryl looked up at Merle as he handed him a bottle of water, "Thanks", Daryl said. "When did you start takin a liken in the young ones, Huh?", Merle asked with a devilish smile, "I'm just lookin out for my family, s'all.", Daryl said taking a rag from his back pocket of his pants and pouring the water on it to clean it up some.

"Where are they!", Maggie said "I'm sure there fine", Glenn said with a sigh "No, they should have-", Maggie was cut off by the sound of Daryl talking with someone, "Who is that, that's not Beth's voice", Maggie said running towards the sound of the voices. Suddenly Daryl, unconscious Beth, and Merle all came out of the trees, "Holy shit! Merle!", Glenn said with a surprised look on his face "Hey, look what we found baby brother", Merle said looking to Daryl with a devilish smile that played on his lips, "Leave em' alone Merle or I'll send your ass back out there and leave you for the dead", Daryl said with a gruff tone "Alright, but the blonde is all mine", Merle said licking his lips, "You stay the hell away from her you bastard!", Maggie yelled "If she's any ones man she's Glenn's cause that's his sister-in-law", Daryl snapped.

That night around the campfire, Beth had come to and she woke to see Daryl right next to her and a pounding head, "Hey", Daryl said, "Hey yourself", Beth said back with that sweet smile she always had played across her soft pink lips. As Daryl and Beth came out of the tent, as Maggie and Glenn approached her and Daryl, Maggie gave Beth a hug and Glenn clapped her on the shoulder. That night as Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, and Merle all sat around the campfire "Nothing can separate us now that were all together as a family", Beth softly cooed and she grabbed ahold on Daryl and Maggie's hand and that sweet smile faded off of her lips and Beth's head slowly fell onto Daryl's shoulder and her diamond blue eyes shut as Beth fell asleep right there. 

The next morning Beth woke up next to Daryl as she opened her eyes and rubbed all the sleep away with the back of her palms, and with a big yawn she got up to find that Merle was playing with her blonde hair and Beth quickly and moved so that Daryl's sleeping form was in front of her "Don't be afraid of ol' Merle, he'll take good care of you", Merle said with a smile that disgusted Beth. "Daryl! Daryl, Wake up!", Beth said shaking him and trying to wake him up "What do you want Beth", He said as he slowly opened his eyes to find Merle ever so close to Beth as she cradled her knees against her chest as she rocked back and forth, "What the hell is going on here", Daryl said as he looked over at Beth then his brother "Merle was playing with my hair when I woke up this morning", Beth said with tears coming down her cheeks "What the hell Merle! I told you that Beth was off limits!", Daryl shouted at Merle "You know maybe it was a mistake to bring you back here, I want you gone and out of here by noon!", Daryl shouted at Merle. As Daryl looked over to Beth and saw the tears he slowly embraced her in a hug as Beth slowly took to. 

That afternoon was slow and going as the small four group began to pack up camp and look for new shelter again knowing that there was a heard at the bottom of a close by hill and not wanting to take any chances with there so called "Luck". The group packed as much stuff as possible into the backpacks that the group had looted from the Big Spot run. As the four moved out slowly, Beth and Daryl where behind and Glenn and Maggie where in front and the small group headed west. As Beth silently looked back, Daryl stopped with her and watched as Merle headed north. As Daryl embraced Beth in a soft hug Beth took it and hugged him back, on the way out Daryl had put his arm around Beth and held her tight as they walked out of the now new graveyard.


	2. When the Sun Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sun goes down and the walkers come out, Beth and Daryl are forced to split up from Maggie and Glenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't have 2 chapters for ya'll yesterday, I didn't have a ton of ideas. If you could please comment so I can create more chapters. Thank you!!

After Maggie, Glenn, Beth, and Daryl, had left from the camp. "Ey!", Daryl yelled from behind, "What?", Maggie asked, "It's gettin dark", Daryl said,"And we won't be able to see soon", Beth piped up for her first time after they had left. 

As the four kept walking down the road, a walker came out of the trees and one after the other, emerging from the trees a heard started to form. 

"Beth!", Maggie yelled as Glenn took her by the hand and pulled her off into the trees, just as Beth started to run towards Maggie and Glenn a sudden hand grabbed her and and started pulling her into the other direction of trees. 

As the mysteriouse figure that pulled Beth she got loose of the grip. "What the hell Daryl! Maggie is out there with a heard and only godd knows how long Maggie and Glenn have until the heard catches up with them and-", Beth got cut off by the sound of walkers. "We got to go Beth", Daryl said as he grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her out of the woods and into a graveyard with what looked like a funeral home.

As Beth and Daryl approached the house, Daryl with his crossbow ready to fire at any walkers that moved in the house, Daryl opened the door and moved quickly into the hallway and opened all the doors as possible. As Beth moved throughout the house, knife in hand ready to stab any walkers. 

Later that night Beth and Daryl went into the kitchen and looked through the cuboards to look for something to eat, just to their suprise, a cuboard full of grape jelly and pigs feet.

To Be Continued...


	3. Buildng Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of being in the funeral home together, Beth and Daryl start making the perimeter safer so that they can feel safer.

"I'm gettin really hot!", Beth complained as she loaded up poles makeshift spikes up into the bed of the truck that Daryl had found and hotwired. "Just keep goin.", Daryl said as he grabbed weapons, amo, magazines, and anything to eat, and loaded it up into the cab. "Hey, look!", Beth said as she raced over to a bunch of barbed wire, "Beth!", Daryl yelled as he raced over to her. "What the hell! Don't run off like that again.", Daryl said as he swiped at the sweat runnin down the side of his face. "Ok, geese.", Beth said. "You think we can load it up and use it?", Beth asked as he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "Ya, think we can", Daryl said as he headed back to the truck. 

When they got back to the funeral home they checked the pits that they had dug. "OH MY GOD! DARYL!", Beth yelled as he raced over to the pit and saw only a mere child and a women to be about mid 30's that had a bite on her shoulder and a dead walker. "Holy shit!", Daryl said as him and Beth both dropped down to there knees and both grabbed ahold on the child and women's hand, only the women let go of Daryl's hand. "What are you doing?", the child said with tears running down her face, "Honey, I can't, you know what happens when someone gets bit.", The women said as tears came down her eyes as she slid back down on the ground. The child turned around and embraced Beth and cried on her for about 5 minutes. "Hey, shhh...shhh... don't cry I promise you will be safe with us. I promise I will not let anyone hurt you.", Beth said as she picked the little girl up and hugged her as she turned to the truck and opened the door and put her inside. "You will do that for me?", The women asked with a small smile that faded quickly as her eyes shut and her head fell silently on her shoulders. "Ya", Beth said as she tuned to Daryl and put her arms around him and cried into his leather jacket as she looked down at the women who had already past, knowing it was only a matter of time before she would come back as one of them.

As they silently made their way into the house, Daryl turned to Beth as she walked into the house with the girl in her arms asleep. "Where is she gonna sleep?", Daryl asked, "I don't know, but I want all of us up stairs, I don't feel safe with myself and a child up there alone.", Beth said, "What are you suggesting, that we all sleep in the same room?", Daryl asked raising an eyebrow, "Ya. I think it would be kinda fun, you know. I have always wanted a kid, you know my own kid not someone else's.", Beth said. Just thinking about raising a kid with her, and sleeping in the same room together made his skin tingle. 

That night after Beth and Daryl unloaded the bed of the truck and brought everything in from the cab, they were surprised to see the girl sticking his head out from the door frame upstairs, then pull her head back in. "Hey, it's alright we aren't monsters, we don't bite.", Beth said looking back at Daryl with her smile she always had on. Beth slowly walked up the stairs to where to girl had been, Daryl following behind her. "P-please d-don't hurt me", the girl muttered, "We won't we promise", Beth said softly as she reached for the girl, and as she did the girl jumped from her spot he was sitting in and clung to Daryl, "Daddy!", the girl said with a small smile, "I ain't you're dad kid", Daryl said as he looked to Beth as he kinda smiled and laughed a little, "But I tell you what me and Beth here, we will raise you like you're our own, and we won't let anything hurt you, we promise", Daryl said as he hugged the girl and looked up at Beth who had tears in her eyes. "What's your name?," Beth asked, "Lora", She said

As the three of them went down stairs Beth handed Lora a peach and she smiled so wide you could see all of her teeth. Lora had eaten all of her peach and threw away the pits she had hugged Beth and Daryl. "Mommy, I-I mean?", Lora said unable to think, "It's fine call us whatever, if it make you feel safer then call us mom or dad.", Beth said with a smile, "Where will I sleep?", Lora asked, "You will sleep with me and Daryl up in the room you where in earlier.", Beth said. 

That night Daryl went up into the attic and found a clean mattress and a small bed frame that looked like it would fit the mattress. Daryl pulled down all of it and brought it into the room and leaned all of it against the wall, "What is it?", Beth asked eyeing Daryl then the set, "It's a bed with everything to it. Can ya help me put it together?", Daryl asked smiling at Lora who had a somewhat resemblance to Beth, blue diamond eyes and blonde hair. "Ya sure", Beth said snapping him back to reality. As Beth and Daryl finished putting it together, Lora ran over to it and sat on it, then hugged Beth and Daryl again for the second time in just the first hour. "Here", Beth said handing her some blankets and a pillow. "Thank you", she said smiling up at both of them. "Your welcome", Beth said smiling in reply.

After Lora had gone to bed, Beth rolled over and faced Daryl, "Do you think we can keep her safe?", Beth whispered, "Hey don't say that, I know we can, I will look after her and keep her safe like I do with you know", Daryl said, "Really", Beth asked, "Yes", Daryl said as Beth's soft lips touched his. Beth rolled back over and Daryl slowly pulled Beth closer to him and kissed her right back. I will always keep you safe, Daryl thought to himself.


	4. Edge Of The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Glenn are greeted on their way to Terminus after almost two months of being separated from Beth and Daryl.

"Another sign for Terminus", Maggie said as Glenn walked up behind her, "Come on, let's go. We don't have much time left.", Glenn said as he and Maggie started walking again. Up ahead, the leaves started to rustle , and Maggie and Glenn got their guns ready, to their surprise, Rick, Carl, and Michone, with three new people. "Oh my god!", Maggie and Glenn said as they wrapped their arms around the three members of their once group, " Maggie, where's Beth and Daryl?", Rick asked taking a deep breath, "Umm... We got separated, heard ripped us apart, last we saw they where headed in the opposite direction, we saw a funeral home couple miles back and a ton of walker pits with barbed wire and all these other traps, but we didn't want to risk getting stuck in one of the pits.", Maggie said with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "Could be there, could be better then that Terminus place we don't know anything about", Carl said, "He's right, we should go back there and check to see what's there", Rick said.

"This is Abraham, Rosita, and Eugine.", Michone said. Glenn nodded towards them in approval. About two hours of walking and killing, the eight of them made it to the funeral home. As they slowly walked through the grave sight with pits of walkers and barbed wire and traps, they made it to the porch of the funeral home, as they approached the door, it swung open to Beth with open arms and Daryl behind her holding a little girl that looked to be about 4 or 5, "Maggie", Beth sobbed, and Daryl talking with the others and bro-hugging Rick and Glenn, and getting to know the three new members, "Now all we need are Carol, Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob", Beth said swiping at tears coming down her cheeks, "Lora go upstairs and play with some of your toys ok?", Beth said with a smile, Lora ran up stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. "Lora? Who's Lora?", Maggie asked looking at Beth then Daryl," Little girl we found in one of the pits, promised her mom that we would keep her safe, she's only 4", Daryl said, "So you two are kinda like adoptive parents to this kid?", Glenn asked, "Pretty much.", Beth said as Daryl wrapped his arm around Beth's waist.

Everyone had eaten and Lora and Carl had become friends that made Rick remember how he was with Sophia, "Lora, why don't you go get ready for bed.", Beth said, "But I don't want to, I want to know more about cousin Carl, Uncle Rick, and Aunt Maggie.", Lora said, "Tell you what you can stay up for little while longer then you go to bed ok?", Beth said and Lora nodded. "Daryl can you go get some of the extra cots and blankets from the attic please?", Beth asked, Daryl nodded and walked up the stairs and pulled down the ladder to the attic, "Hey, I'll help," Rick called after Daryl. 

After everyone's beds where set up, and Lora was asleep, everyone was gathered around the fireplace, Beth and Daryl curled up together, Maggie and Glenn curled up together and the others scattered around the living room, and talking like they used to at the prison. "How long have you guys been with Lora?", Rick asked, "Bout maybe four five weeks.", Daryl said kissing Beth's forehead, "Her mom was bit", Beth said yawning and grabbing a pillow and laying it on Daryl's lap, "Well I will tell you that you are doing a wonderful parenting job, I think almost better than me and Lori", Rick said laughing and everyone else laughed along side with him, but they were all interrupted by the sound of scratching against the door, "Beth grab my crossbow", Beth did as he asked and Daryl took it, opening the door slowly, only to find a dog that was sitting there on the porch, "Come here", Beth said with a smile, the dog went right to Beth. "What the hell, how did this dog survive that long?!", Daryl said, "Don't know but we should keep him", Beth said looking at his collar to read his nametag. "Buddy. Original", Beth said.

After looking the dog over to make sure the dog was healthy, Beth nodded and let the dog roam free and get used to the surroundings. "Wow!", Lora said running down the stairs to the dog who had already took to. "Lora go to bed", Beth said, Lora turned around and started walking up the stairs with her head hung low, "Carl go read to her or something", Rick said," He doesn't have to", Daryl said, "If you have problems with your little one, then let us take care of it, you two go to bed, it's our thank you to you.", Rick said. "Thank you", Beth said walking up the stairs, Daryl nodded and followed Beth up to their room. 

The next morning Beth woke up to Lora in between her and Daryl. Beth crawled out of bed slowly and walked to door and opened it so she could go downstairs to make breakfast, but in her surprise she could already smell bacon cooking. Beth made her way downstairs and walked into the kitchen to see Maggie, Michone, and Rosita cooking breakfast, "Thank you guys!", Beth said as she walked over to each of the women and hugged them, "Your welcome", Michone said, "Beth can you tell the boys to come in and get cleaned up for breakfast please?", Maggie asked, Beth nodded and opened the door and walked outside and yelled for all of them to come in.

When Beth came back inside she saw Daryl up, and ready to go outside, "Come on where gonna eat in a few", Beth said, "I'm gonna go on a run, I promise I'll be back tonight", Daryl said and kissed Beth's forehead. Beth nodded and walked out the front door. "Hey where ya going, Beth just called all of us in for breakfast?", Rick asked, "Goin on a run, be back in a little while", Daryl said and walked past Rick. After Daryl entered into the small town he saw a truck that looked to be big enough for all of them to leave in incase the funeral home ever got overrun. As Daryl walked over to the truck he opened the door and searched for the keys and found them in the visor of the passenger side, "To easy", Daryl said to himself. As Daryl heard the truck roar to life he closed the door and drove down the road to a small store.

"Where's Daryl?", Beth said sobbing, "I'm sure he's fine", Maggie said comforting her baby sister and holding her hand. "Aunt Maggie will you play with me?", Lora asked, "Not right now ok, why not ask Aunt Michone or cousin Carl.", Maggie said and Lora ran off ."Anyone know who is in the back lot?", Rick came in. Maggie and Beth ran outside to see Daryl get out of a truck, Beth ran towards Daryl and Daryl embraced her in his arms, Lora came out and ran towards Daryl and Beth, and Daryl picked Lora up and held her until they got back inside. "I think we should go to Terminus"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that they shouldn't get comfortable, but never listened to the voice in their heads.

 Beth's Flashback

 

"Bethy, can you go tell Maggie and Shaun it's time for dinner?", Beth's mother asked "Sure thing Ma'ma.", Beth answered and walked out of the kitchen. "Shaun! Maggie! Ma'ma wants us!", Beth called as her father, Herchel, was running with Shaun in his arms, Beth held the screen door open as Herchel hurried her brother in. "Maggie whats goin on?", Beth asked as Patricia and Annette opened a door leading to a bedroom. "Beth go get my bag! Hurry", Herchel yelled. Beth raced down the hall and opened a door then grabbed her father's bag. She could hear Maggie yelling,"He's losing blood!". Beth ran back to the room with the bag in hands. Patricia ushered Beth out of the room along with Maggie.

 

"M-Maggie what's goin on?", Beth asked as tears burned in her eyes, "Why don't you go turn the radio on and we will listen to it together.", Maggie said using her sleeves to get rid of tears rolling down her face. Beth nodded and walked into the living room and tuned on the radio. "People with human like bite are showing up to hospitals and are being treated right away. More news on this breaking story....", the radio turned static. Just then Beth heard the screaming of her mother. Beth rushed down the hall and tried to open the door, but couldn't. "Let me in!", Beth screamed. Beth backed up as the door opened as her sister and mother came rushing out, her father and Patricia  came out following behind her.

 

Herchel grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dumped the rest of it on Annette's arm, she screamed while Herchel finished the bottle off on her arm. Beth grabbed gauze and medical tape and positioned the gauze on her mother's arm, then let Maggie tape it. Could Shaun have become one of those things? Beth thought to herself. Beth grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet and put the glass under it. She then grabbed painkillers and set them down in front of her mother.

 

"What happened?!", Beth asked "Shaun bit you're mother, that's what happened. Where's Otis and Jimmy?", Herchel asked, "Otis went to the store, and Jimmy went with him.", Patricia said, "Where?", Herchel asked concerned "They went into..." Beth was cut off by the sound of the farm's truck pulling up in a rush.

 

                            Daryl's Flashback

 

"Merel! Let's go!", Daryl yelled as his brother came outside drunk. Daryl put Merel in the passenger side of the truck and Daryl hopped in on the other side. Daryl put his crossbow in the back and started the truck. Soon him and his brother where on the road. They soon came into a full stop, Atlanta. Daryl jumped out and held his crossbow up incase he had to shoot one of the undead pricks in the head. Him and Merel walked down the streets of Atlanta until they heard a huge explosion coming from only a few streets away, Daryl turned around and started running the other way. "Oh come on! It's just a little explosion baby brother.", Merel called after him. "Not it's not! It's life or death!", Daryl yelled. Before another argument could continue, a tank came down the street and was headed straight for them. Merel and Daryl started running the other way towards the truck. When they reached the truck, they tried starting it, but the truck wouldn't start.

 

Luckily, they had Merel's bike and pulled it down and out of the bed of the truck. Merel threw Daryl the keys and Daryl started it. Soon the brothers came to a stop on the highway where apparently all of Georgia was. The highway had a road block because the army had blocked it off because of the infection going on and they didn't want it to spread throughout other states and cities. It was nightfall, and they had nothing to eat. Merel was asleep and so was everyone else.

 

It was about a week after they had abandoned the highway. They where thankful that others had taken them in. Other people in the group had offered to help them, Merel said yes, but Daryl said that he would pull his own weight around the camp. Merel would never help out and would always ask others to risk their lives for alcohol for Merel. Daryl told the others to just ignore him, it was bad enough that after one guy left that he never came back.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. No Man left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that they shouldn't get comfortable, even if it is a safe heaven

It was early morning, Beth was up and so was Rick. They where on watch on the roof and seemed not at all phased by a few walkers. "So, how long have you and Daryl been together after...", Rick stopped and looked through the scope of his rifle and found what looked like dozens of them, to many to count, "Walkers", Rick whispered. Beth's eyes where wide. she opened the hatch that lead to the attic and ran down the stairs, shouting the word "Heard". Everyone opened the doors to the rooms and Beth at the end of the stairwell she urgently opened the hall closet and grabbed suitcases and hand bags. Daryl grabbed Beth and pulled her down softly and Beth started so cry. "W-we have to go", Beth said through tears, "Why?", Maggie asked, "Cause a heard is right outside our gates and if we don't move quick, well be some damn walkers breakfast", Rick said and whispered to Carl to grab his things and get ready. 

It was no more than 20 minutes later that everyone was ready. Beth had all of her clothes and personal essentials. Daryl hustled everyone out the door to only find the heard no more than a few easy feat away. Daryl grabbed Beth's hand and Beth grabbed Lora's hand. Daryl rushed them over to the truck and everyone else did the same. "We need to get out of here right now before Eugine become some god damn walkers snack!", Abraham yelled as Daryl rushed to find the keys. "Make it stop!", Lora yelled. Lora screamed and was pulled down to the ground by a walker, Beth screamed and grabbed her gun and nearly emptied her magazine on two walkers. Beth fell back crying and before Beth could grab her, the truck started moving and it was to late, she was gone. 

No more than a few hours of daylight and the truck was almost out of gas. Daryl pulled to the side of the rode and stopped. "We need to find gas and anything else we could use", Daryl said. Beth walked off on her own and the others all went in pairs. Maggie and Glenn went into and old gas station but nothing was on the shelves but stale m&m's. Rosita, Abraham, and Eugine all went off into a department store, and the others just followed what the other group members where doing. No more than an hour later that everyone returned, except Beth. "Where is my sister?!", Maggie yelled, "I don't know, she went off somewhere and I think Lora did to, either way Lora is with Beth.", Daryl said, "S-she didn't make it, walkers grabbed her and, I couldn't save her, it's all my fault", Beth said as she fell to her knees and then fell to the ground. "Beth, Beth!", Daryl and Maggie yelled as they both ran over to her lifeless body. Daryl grabbed her and turned her over to find a puncture wound in her right side and her hand where bloody to. Daryl rocked with Beth in his lap back and forth saying the only words, "I love you". 

Maggie and Daryl hoisted her up into the bed of the truck and Maggie rushed Glenn with medical supplies. Daryl got back in he truck and grabbed blankets for Beth's body to lay on. With a even more deadly threat walkers came out from the bushes and trees, "Daryl I need you to go now!", Maggie said cutting off Beth's shirt and applied pressure to the wound with a gauze pad from the med kit. Maggie tried to steady her self to see how deep her wound was. It was to deep, Maggie knew she would have to stitch up the wound, but second guessed herself about it. 

"Daryl, can you get Beth ready.", Maggie asked wiping at blood and tears on her face. Daryl nodded and carried Beth bridal style to a room in the house that the other members- Rick and Rosita- had found.


	7. Lost but Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the dark, but found by the light.  
> Pushed back farther, brought out by the light.

"Don't leave Beth alone. She could turn.", Rick told Carl. Carl nodded and turned around to Daryl glarring. Daryl mummbled something under his breath and walked away. Carl knew that Daryl had been with Beth sience the so called "accident" when she stabbed her self nearly bleeding out on Daryl and Maggie. 

After the group left, Carl took Judith up to the nursery wich the group was lucky to have found a house with. While Carl was rocking Judith, he slowly started to doze off and put Judith in the crub then sat back down. Soon Carl was asleep. 

Beth slowly woke feeling a sharp pain in her right side. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened to her. Thoughts where coursing through her mind. She slowly got up and tried walking but fell on her first attempt. She grasped the night stand and pulled her self up. She walked over to the door and opened it. 

Carl woke up and heard the noises. Judith started crying and he knew he had to try to keep her quiet. When he got done he slowly left the room and walked down the stairs with his gun. He walked through every room in the house. Nothing was found. The last room in the house. He slowly pushed th door open and walked around the island, he finally got to the back door to find it open and a racoon eating the rotted flesh of a walker. 

Beth had walked for what seemed like an eternity. Only she didn't leave by herself, a masked man with a gun pointed at her head. Beth and the man slowly walked down the road.They soon came to a stop at a big fence. The man knocked on the fence and two men opened it let them in. 

When the group got back, Daryl walked into the open room to find no Beth. Daryl quickly looked through the house slamming every door open and closed. "Where is she? You where suppose to keep an eye out?!", Rick questioned. "I don't know. I heard some guy down stairs and knew I had to stay with Judith!", Carl screamed. "Hey!", Daryl yelled from outside. He pointed to the foor prtints on the ground and they led down the road aways. 

"Sit!", the man yelled at Beth, she did as she was told. "What do you want with me!?", Beth said, "Just shut up!", the other man yelled. Both men walked out of the room and locked the door behind them, Beth got up and ran to the door and started bangging on it yelling.


End file.
